


Niall's first heat

by kittyclause364



Series: alpha/omega one shots [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha Liam, Alpha Louis, Alpha Zayn, Bottom Louis, Bottom Niall, Dominant Harry, Dominant Liam, M/M, Multi, Omega Niall, Submissive Louis, Top Harry, Top Zayn, dominant zayn, liam wanks, omega/alpha, submissive niall, zianourry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-29
Updated: 2013-09-29
Packaged: 2017-12-27 21:57:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/984074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittyclause364/pseuds/kittyclause364
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall goes in to his first heat .and his band mates are there to help him out. they all have a bit o' fun in the end if you know what I mean!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Niall's first heat

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiiiiiiii! I'm new here so please don't Cristisize my work! Thank you!

They were singing their last song on stage , best song ever , when niall felt something wierd happening. He started getting hot and some thing felt wierd like something was slowly running down his ass and thigh , the song was almost over and they would be off stage soon , thankfully they didn't have any thing else that week because he was exhausted. But he was suddenly feeling so horny he would die! 

 

He looked to the side when he felt some one wrap their arms around him , and wimpered and whined when he saw one of his alphas liam. Then he realized he had gone into his first heat! It was said that the first heat is always the worst , liam lead him off stage when the song ended a couple minutes ago , which felt like an eternity , he realized the smell of his heat could probably be smelled his alphas , a delightful smell to them , but a horribaly distasteful smell to all the people in the crowd. Louis , harry and zayn followed them off stage and to the dressing room so they could get changed into comfortable clothing and head home sence the show was in their area proving space that could go to their flat. 

 

Harry took his hand and took him inside and to their bedroom. Louis followed behind and made quick work of undressing niall and immediately pushing two fingers into his slick coated hole. Niall whimpered and pushed down on louis' fingers wanting more , zayn moved the older alpha away and pushed his already throbbing cock into nialls tight heat.

 

Niall moaned and pushed back needing zayns knott to fill him , zayn fucked him Into the mistress as his Knott grew , louis moved closer to the blond and niall began to suck at the head of his cock , licking at the underside and moaning around him. Harry came closer to louis and began kissing him , roughly shoving his tongue in his mouth licking into his mouth , louis moaned as he felt a lubed finger at his entrance(louis was the only alpha who Lloyd's himself to be fucked) and pushed itself inside , as liam moved to zayn and sucked a couple hickeys on to his collarbone , then kissing niall passionately.

 

Harry inverted another finger into louis and scissered him stretching him out. Louis moaned and begged harry to just duck him. Harry , already being naked lines him self and pushed into him. He laid louis down and waited for louis to adjust then fucked hard and fast into him and leaned down to suck a hickey on louis' neck and soon his Knott had grown and he was slowly pushing it into him , louis whined at the pleasure and ran a hand over Harry's back then he leaned over and kissed niall changing the angle , causing harry to hit his prostate and louis saw stars. He connected his hand with niall's and watched as zayn hunched over niall making him come a last Tim while he waited for his Knott to go down.

 

Liam started jacking louis off in time with Harry's thrusts. Louis walls squeezed around harry as he came with a yelp over his and Harry's chests. Harry came and waited for his Knott to go down so he could pull out of louis after liam came after jacking off with louis and niall being dominated in his mind.

 

Niall sure did get fucked a lot that week.

**Author's Note:**

> Please please please please tell me how I did cuz that was my first one shot , smutty thingy! BYYYYYYEEEEEEEE:P


End file.
